


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 706

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [69]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 706 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 706 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 706

LINDO  
We have a problem, Chief.

TRANSLATION  
_Sich don gon daun, Seya._

LINDO  
Someone broke into the armory and stole the guns.

TRANSLATION  
_Du don breik in ona mesa en jak fayagon-de op._

INDRA  
When?

TRANSLATION  
_Taim?_

LINDO  
Last night. The entire locker. Every weapon we’d collected.

TRANSLATION  
_Lasnat. Houlas kombou-de. Er shuda oso don gada op._

INDRA  
Were the guards hurt?

TRANSLATION  
_Bloka-de laksen?_

LINDO  
They weren’t there. No one saw a thing.

TRANSLATION  
_Emo nou’n kamp raun ouder. Non’on sin in non nowe._

INDRA  
On me.

TRANSLATION  
_Ona ai._

RUSSHEDA  
Good morning.

TRANSLATION  
_Sonop, you._

RUSSHEDA  
I’m recovering fine. Thank you for asking. Pity, though. Resurrection was wonderful. I would have liked to do it again.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai’s trein op yufa. Mochof hasht’asen. Sos, nami. Rezen-de don ste krei os, you. Hofli ai na dula’m op nodotaim._

KNIGHT  
Indra! We’re all here! What grand lie do you have for us today?!

TRANSLATION  
_Indra! Osir don komba raun! Kaina trompen loud yu na slog au ona ‘sir deyon?!_

KNIGHT  
So where’s the Commander?

TRANSLATION  
_Den weron Heda kamp raun?_

INDRA  
There is no Commander anymore.

TRANSLATION  
_Nou bilaik Heda noumou._

KNIGHT  
Thanks to you and your daughter. We know. Then why are we here?

TRANSLATION  
_Chof gon yu en yu nomfri. Osir get em in. Den hakom oso kamp raun hir?_

INDRA  
There may be no Commander, but make no mistake, I am in command.

TRANSLATION  
_En’s radon nou bilaik Heda, ba nou trip yo op, ai sou hed yo op._

KNIGHT  
Why should we follow you? You betrayed us! Lied to us! And now you ask to lead us?!

TRANSLATION  
_Chomouda osir beda mafta yu op? Yu’n bastab osir daun! Tromp osir op! En nau yu na as raun na hed osir op?!_

INDRA  
I’m not asking.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai nou ste as raun._

INDRA  
We are Wonkru. Not separate clans. We rose from the ashes of the bunker and flew across the stars to find a new home. There are threats here that will defeat us if we fail to remember that.

TRANSLATION  
_Oso laik Wonkru. Nou bodaban kru nowe. Oso don gyon op kom folau kom bonka en wing au gon skaifaya na lok op brana hou. Bilaik hazod hir na teik oso daun taim oso speis au gon daun._

INDRA  
Knight, you’re in charge of getting the missing guns back from the prisoners.

TRANSLATION  
_Nait, en’s ona yu na kleim asen fayagon in kom honon-de._

**Author's Note:**

>  _Kim Possible_ may have influenced that first line. For Indra, the writers wanted a title other than _Heda_ (since Indra wasn't a _Heda_ ) that would also be cool. I tried a bunch, and we eventually went with _Seya_. I thought it was still pretty cool.
> 
> I hope everyone appreciates _houlas_. I believe Slakkru helped me come up with _kombou_ for "locker", which I thought was pretty clever.
> 
> I just watched the episode for the first time now, and I couldn't be prouder of Adina Porter. That was a fantastic scene. That may be my favorite use of Trig. yet. Wonderfully done.


End file.
